I will run
by jzms904
Summary: An oc story about the hunters and camp Jupiter
1. Chapter 1

**This story was requested and I decided to do it it is an oc about camp Jupiter and the hunters set before the giant war while Jason was still there**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Time will be biting at your heels**

I don't remember a life before te hunters it's all a blur my memory I mean a blur that turns on a pole that pole is fire a hearth and a scream that is all I remember from my childhood that is all I will let myself remember I wonder if I tried I could know the rest but that would be pointless. My name is Amora Anastos hunter of Artemis or I was a hunter to be correct until today I knew no other home until I met the girl that would change my life forever Reyna Reamírez-Arellano that where this begins on the craziest day of my life.

That day we were hunting Lychaon that wolf was slipping through our fingers I hated him so much after the war with the Titans we had started the hunt after him he was fast stealthy but so were we would easily take him down. "Ok here's the plan Amora you go right to the spruce tree up ahead Amanda move diagonally from her Katie stand across from me and Lisa's head up in front today we catch him" there we less of us some were healing some were dead some on other missions but our small group was strong "but what if they smell us and find us in our hiding spots," Lisa says Lisa is new less experience but we all were like that once "then we run" Lady Artemis replies "we run like the wind" I smile that is what she said to me when I joined the hunt I had been running away from my memories and she had told me that if they came I should like the wind and never let them bite "ok into your spots," she says I run-up to my tree and look at the other girls we have faith that this will work we have faith. A wolf black and hurt runs up and the rest of the pack follow Lychaon comes up last and snifs the air then a silver arrow hits him Lady Artemis has shot him he howls in pain and we all jup out and rage im shooting arrows like crazy and Lisa is fighting with her bow and an arrow in the other hand its all going perfect when a flash of light seems to hit my face i hall heat intangles me and i see somthing a vision a girl sitting by a fire on a marbel florr then my eyes flashed againg and lady Artemis was staring over me "what happened" i ask "you fell" she replies " i saw umm a person and fire" "is that all" she asks "yeah" i say "okay" she says "well anyways while Thalia is out i decided to make sombody eles lutenant for good" she looks at me "Amora do ypu except this Honar" i stare at her the say "of course" she places a silver diadam on my head and i feel complet before Thalia i wa lutenant and i know what this feels like i stand up as Artemis says "we will stop at camp jupiter and sleep for the night" "ok" i say the others look confused most have never been to new rome "its the roman demigod camp" "oh of course theres a roman demigod camp" Katie says "yeah i say lets go"

We come out of the tunnel cross the Tiber and go straight to the pretor I haven't been here in a long time and it looks different small changes for modern. The doors open and sitting at a desk are a girl and a boy both talking to one and other "hello lady Artemis" the girl says the boy gets up to bow but artemis shuns him "i was wondering if my hunnters could rest here for sometime as i am being recalled to olypus" "what" Lisa says "yes" Artemis says solemly i must leave you "ok" Katie says accepting it "are you demigods" the girl asks "yes" we all say "who are your partents" the boy asks "Lisa daughter of Nike i mean victoria" she says "Katie daughter of Venus" "Amada daughter of" she pauses knowing that Athena dose not have kids in her roman for she straightens "Amanda daughter of Athena" the boy looks shocked "but how" the girl looks at him or she glares at him "righ" he says "well welcome to new rome in Jason son of Jupiter and this is Reyna daughter of Balona" "wait" the girl says" whos your parent" she asks me i faulter "um i dont know but Lady Artemis" i look around and see she has left "lay artemis knows its a god and i know its my mother" "ok" Reyna says "well we wil give you a tour " no need" i tell her "ive been here before" "when" she asks scheptically "about 18 no 1750 around the colonial time when the gods moved" the boy Jason stares at me "how old are you" well alexander the great and then umm well i dont have an exact date but probally sometime around 323 B.C probally" Jason looks shocked i smile at him my stop staring at me im a hunter were imortal smile "well lets go…" i feel heat bright intense heat then i see light but its not flashing in my eyes it aove my head a hearth the hearth of Hestia im being claimed claimed by Hestia Reyna bows and says "all hail um i dont know you name but all hail you daughter of Heatia" "Amora" i say "Amoras my name" "oh okay" Renya says "everybody out" everyone leavs except fo Lady Artemis who apparently was still her "i had me suspicions abot you Amora u duid and i think you need to train withh Reyna and i think you have to learn how to be a demigod you must resighn from the hunters and train under reyna goodbye me lutenenant when you want you can always come back stop for a minute let yourself slow down and stop running" "okay goodbye" lady artemis leaves and i look at reyna "hi she says my name is Reyna Reamírez-Arellano i never tell anyone my full name but i think i can trust you" "my name is Amora Alexandros Achilleas Anastos lots of As and i think i can trust you let me tell you somthing im running running away from time but time keeps biting at my heels"

**Disclaimer I do not own heroes of Olympus**

**What do you think of this super excited to write more**


	2. A little message and happy holidays

**sorry, but I will not be posting on my other stories or this one because I am writing a holiday story. a bout pjo hoo kc and mc so I need to press pause on this story**

** -JZMS904**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi chapter 2 please review thank you**

**Question: what's your favorite musical or song from a musical? Mine is Six and my favorite song is probably All u wanna do but i also love dear Evan Hanssen my favorite song in that is if i could tell her.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**New Life**

I woke up in a bed in the 5th cohort it was soft with lush pillow surrounding my head i check my watch which was something that i picked up when we were with the amazons its a gold watch with numbers in roman numerals it says that its 5:05 and Reyna said the camp wakes up a seven so i have two hours silently i get out of bed and climb down the ladder i grab my bag that is laying right at the floor i climb back up the ladder and pull out a book it's a book that is called echo echo its a poem book based on greek myths i love poems but i never knew why. I read for about an hour it's now six and i know people will start to wake up by six forty five so they can be ready for breakfast i start to sit up and then hear somebody in another bunk shifting i look over and see hazel getting up the spots me and i climb down the ladder. "Hi" she says im shocked for a second i just stare i have been interacting with the same people for so long it weird when your a hunter your partners are like your sisters you don't have to make friends "hi" i say back it's awkward for a second then hazel asks "your new right whos your godly parent" "um" i say "i was a hunter and my godly parent is Vesta" "Vesta?" she asks "yeah i say" she stands up from where she is sitting and jetures for me to sit down wither her on a small couch in the room and she say "so your a child of Vesta i didn't know she had any kids" "neither did i, i just learned who my godly parent was" "you said you were a hunter so how old are you" she asks " uh well i don't know but think back to ancient greece" "wow she says well anyway i'm from the past to i died and came back" "really" i say "yeah" she replies by this time the other kids start to wake up and hazel goes to turn on the lights i stand up and hazel walks over to me and hands me some clothes i take them and thank her i go and change into the purple shirt with spqr on it and i braid my hair up. Later i walk with hazel and frank over to the Principia after we eat training starts its easy and i don't like it during combat practice two metal dogs run over to me and hazel says Reyna is calling you follow the dogs. I do follow the dogs to find Reyna in a garden staring into the reflection of a fountain with a statute of what looks like bocus. She turns as I approach.

"Hello Amora Alexandros Achilleas Anastos" she says

"Umm what did you say" i replied

"I said your name i thought you would recognizes it"

"I'm sorry i don't know what your talking about"

"How much of your life do you remember"

"About from when i met lady artemis to now"

"How old are you"

"Just think ancient Rone then go back"

"Ahh she says that makes sense"

We stare at each other for awhile then she asks

"I know we've known each other for one day but i have secret to tell you"

"You can trust me i swear on the river styx"

She turns toward the fountain and stares at her reflection then opening her mouth she starts to say something but then the sky goes dark and a strike of lightning cracks and walk toward us is a boy Jason Grace.

**Thanks for reading hope u enjoyed i will try to update every week or so bye**

**Disclaimer:i don't own heroes of Olympus or any other books referenced in this story**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi back again Uploads every two weeks now` because i needed more time this will probably be short. Ps i know its a weird title but it comes back later **

**disclaimer I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters **

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Hello boy of thunder hello boy of storm will u sweep her off her feet or let her fall into the storm**_

His stance, his confidence, his strut, he was definitely a child of Zuse. I mean Jupiter. He walked up to us and said,

'Hi Reyna just wanted to tell u that that guy frank Zhang he let the unicorns loose'

'What' reyna replies

'Yeah but Hazel Levesque got them back'

'That's good'

I looked at the two of them and there was a weird kind of tension between Them. Maybe they had dated in the past I didn't know.

'Whos this' Jason asked

'This is Amora' Reyna says

'Hi' he says

'Hello Jason' I reply

'So…' He says

'I'm gonna do back over to camp enjoy your talk'

'Wait' reyna says

'Yes' Jason answers

'Why don't we walk back to camp together' Reyna asks. Then she whistles and Aurum and Argentum come running over. As we walk back jason asks me so many questions i kinda feel like he put me on the spot. One question stood out though. He asked about my childhood. I stop in my tracks then say.

'Does anyone have any paper'

They look at me like I'm crazy.

'Um never mind'

We walk back as the sun sets slowly over the temples. Suddenly I hear a voice. I look towards where it came and see the moon rising. Maybe it's Artemis talking to me. I'll never know because the second after I fell very warm and the word went black.

**What did u think please review this came out super late had a lot going on with switching to online school and doing dance and theater over facetime. I'll try to be better next week. Stay Safe and Bye**


End file.
